Lavenda
Dragon Ball Super Character List |eng= Lavender |universe = 9th Universe |galaxy = |birthplace = |race = Alien |birthday = |death = |age = |status = |gender = Male |height = |weight = |measurements = |bloodtype = |english = Christopher Guerrero |japanese = |abridger = |team = Trio de Dangers |team2 = 9th Universe |team3 = |affiliation = |affiliation2 = |affiliation3 = |previous affiliation = |previous affiliation2 = |previous affiliation3 = |occupation = |previous occupation = |partner = |previous partner = |trained = |instructor = |instructor2 = |instructor3 = |instructor4 = |instructor5 = |instructor6 = |headquarters = |counterpart = |fusions = |manga debut = Chapter 33 (Super) |anime debut = DBS079 |movie debut = |arc = Universe Survival Arc |ova debut= |abridge debut = |game debut= |family = * Bergamo * Basil |techniques = * Afterimage Fist *Air Dance Technique *Continuous Kikōha *''Continuous Poison Bullets'' * Dangers' Triangle * Kikōha * Poison Bullet * Miasma Breath *Poison Blow |tools = }} is part of the Trio de Dangers from the 9th Universe. Appearance Lavenda was an antromorphic brown-furred canine-based organism that exist in the 11th Universe, whose physiological structure resembles that of a . Opposed to his siblings, Lavenda is the shortest of the fray. Lavenda is distinguish through having an extremely, abnormal forward curvature on the upper back area, and elongated arms akin, to that of human arms. Additionally, the body of Lavenda is physically fit enough to where his muscles bulge from his fur. Lavenda has a white-colored muzzle that spans from the middle of the face, to the upper chest. Lavenda's apparel consists of; green denim jeans with suspenders latched onto them. Abilities Lavenda is one of the 9th Universe's strongest warriors, as illustrated in his ability to overwhelm some of the strongest warriors throughout the universes, such as; the 7th Universe's Son Gohan. His power was capable enough, to be selected in two representative teams that represent the strongest of Lavenda's respective universe by its gods to partake in the Zen Exhibition Match and the Tournament of Power. The energy of Lavenda cannot be detected through ordinary methods, as his energy was noted to be undetectable. Additionally the warrior possesses the capability to fully utilize poison from the body. Poison Lavenda through some unexplained method is able to suffuse, and release poison from his mouth in form of a miasma to surround Lavenda's hands to increase their damaging power. The enhancement of adding poisons to his strikes, to form techniques such as the Poison Blow in order to continue to spread the poison, whilst physically damaging them simultaneously. Part IV Universe Survival Arc Lavenda and his brothers were selected to participate in the Tournament of Power. After arriving at Zen'ō's Palace with Rо̄ and Sidra, the brothers meet their upcoming competition from the 7th Universe. Upon arriving at the fighting ring, Lavenda watches Basil's fight against Majin Boo, and afterwards faces Son Gohan.Dragon Ball Super episode 79 Despite managing to blind Gohan with poison during their fight, Lavenda is eventually defeated by the Saiyan, but in the process the poison cripples Gohan to the point he collapses, resulting in their match being a tie.Dragon Ball Super episode 80 Trivia * 's name is a pun on , a culinary herb. References Category:Characters who participated in the Greatest Martial Arts Tournament in the Universe Category:Siblings Category:Trios de Dangers Category:9th Universe Team Category:Characters who have participated in the Tournament of Power Category:Deceased